U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,878 discloses a storage rack for magnetic tape cartridges. The magnetic tape cartridges are provided with projecting adapter pieces, and the top side of each cartridge is provided with a rail which can engage said adapter pieces. At the top, the rail is provided with a moulding fitting in corresponding grooves in a transverse, superadjacent holder to which the rail can be secured.